ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinra (Fire Force)
How Shinra joined the Tourney Shinra is a Second Class Fire Soldier who joined the Special Fire Force Company 8 to achieve his goal to save people and is determined to find out the cause of his family's death twelve years earlier. As a third generation case of Spontaneous Human Combustion, his Ignition Ability, nicknamed the Devil's Footprints (悪魔の足跡 Akuma no Ashiato), allows him to generate and unleash powerful continuous bursts of flames from his feet which in turn grants him the ability to fly in the air, augmenting the power of his kicks, and high-speed movements. His powers are further enhanced when the Adolla Burst awakened within him, able to move at the speed of light while momentarily dissolving his body, thus being revealed as the Fourth of the Eight Pillars that the Evangelist seeks and making him a fourth generation as well. Shinra suffers from a condition known as nervous laughter, which caused him to grin during tense or fearful situations which in turn makes him look menacing, but as of recent has begun to show control over it. After stopping a fire to qualify for the second Tourney, Shinra finds a broken ninja-like blade on the ground. He suspects the assassin Karl Ruprect Kroenen to be responsible for the fire that killed his family. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats in midair with his feet giving off fire. After the announcer calls his name Shinra flies upward and comes down close to the camera with a fiery crash. He then smiles saying "I tend to smile when I feel tense." Special Moves Hellfire (Neutral) Shinra sends a skull shaped flame towards his opponent. Rapid (Side) Shinra flies at the opponent while bicycle kicking with fire from his feet. Flare Punch (Up) Shinra flies upward while drilling his fist with fire. Temperature Raise (Down) Shinra grabs his opponent's face, sends fire into his/her head and causes a powerful explosion that blows the opponent away. Corna (Hyper Smash) Shinra makes two "rock on" hand signs causing explosions of fire. The stage is then set on fire to slowly damage the opponent for 40 seconds. Adolla Burst (Final Smash) Shinra gets empowered by the Grace of the Evangelist. With this, he is temporarily invincible, his attack power is tripled, and his special moves are doubled. This wears out after 70 seconds. Victory Animations #Shinra grins and shows two fireballs saying "He's literally too idiotic to come up with words!" #Shinra flies up and kicks a fireball like soccer saying "No matter what I have to do, I WILL be a hero!" #Shinra handstands and kicks fire around himself, then stands up and smiles saying "Fight fire with fire!" On-Screen Appearance Shinra flies out of a fire truck and says "Hoped I'd never see you again, ya' damned knight!" Trivia *Shinra Kusakabe's rival is the ninja-like Nazi assassin serving Rasputin and wearing life-support armor, Karl Ruprect Kroenen. Category:Fire Force characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters